Jason Michaels
Jason Michaels (1979 - 2008) was a 29-year old who was a recently patched in member of The Lost Brotherhood and a fellow biker of Johnny Klebitz. He was an enforcer in Lost MC and a pimp who did a lot of work in prostitution. He also dated Anna Faustin, daughter of Russian Mafia boss Mikhail Faustin. Jason was killed by Niko Bellic on orders from Mikhail, who didn't want his daughter hanging out with Jason. Club President Billy Grey announced the death of Jason at the hands of an Eastern European after members of the Lost were being ambushed by the Angels of Death. Billy held Jason in great honor, saying he was a good man, brave, and "punched the throttle" harder than many bikers much more experienced than him. Later, Grey claimed Jason's death was caused by the group's rivals, and revenge had to be exacted which prompted Johnny to respond by saying "I thought it was a Pole or Serb." The "revenge", was the burning down the clubhouse of the Angels of Death and robbing them of their heroin eventhough Niko killed Jason. After his death his photo is held on the Lost's memorial wall. Jason's Bike(s) There seems to be an inconsistency to what type of bike Jason rode in his appearances. In The Lost and Damned, he is seen either riding a red Hellfury or its similar Lost MC counterpart, the Diabolus, appearing in a unique magenta color. However, in his one and only appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV, a little later in chronological order, he is seen riding a Zombie. Either Jason switched bikes, or one of the two bikes he rode would simply be retconned due to the Diabolus being unavailable in GTA IV. LCPD Database record Surname: Michaels First Name: Jason Age: 29 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Larceny *1999 - Hijacking *2003 - Possession Controlled Substance: Methamphetamine Notes: *Recently patched in member of the Lost OMG. *Often seen with young women; possibly making money as a pimp. *Close to the acting head of his chapter, Johnny Klebitz. *Recently sighted in the Hove Beach area with Anna Faustin, daughter of Russian gangster Mikhail Faustin. Trivia *Although Michaels plays a small role in the game, his death is one of the key problems in the Lost and Damned, leading to the heroin theft and Billy's incarceration which eventually led to the disbandment of the Lost Alderney Chapter after Billy's death. *Jason's appearance is slighty altered in The Lost and Damned. His memorial desk in Lost MC Clubhouse shows him in his old appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Billy mentions during the end of It's War that Jason was very fast on a bike. This seems true, as during Angels in America, he tends to ride very fast while chasing the AOD bikers, and in No Love Lost, where its is hard to catch up with him. *Jason dresses very similar to Johnny, as they both wear similar black dress shirts and black leather jackets. *Jason has four colored wings on his jacket. *As his LCPD record states, he seems to be good friends with Johnny, as during Action/Reaction; Johnny is reluctant to attack to AOD clubhouse, but he quickly changes his mind when Billy informs him that they killed Jason. *In one of the trailers it's seen that Jason along with Johnny, Billy and Brian are performing a driveby on a LCPD car. This could be a beta mission removed during developing. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *No Love Lost (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *Credits (TLAD) Gallery NoLoveLost.jpg|Jason as he appears in No Love Lost de:Jason Michaels es:Jason Michaels pl:Jason Michaels Michaels, Jason Michaels, Jason Michaels, Jason Michaels, Jason Michaels, Jason Category:members of the lost brotherhood